Fukami Family Siblings
FUKAMI FAMILY SIBLINGS The Fukami Family siblings can be found in the manga, Siscon Ani to Brocon Imouto ga Shoujiki ni Nattara AKA When a Siscom ( Sister Complex ) Brother and a Brocom ( Brother Complex ) Sister Become Honest One Another. シスコン兄とブラコン妹が正直になったら ( The complete chapter by chapter manga story of the Fukami Family Siblings [ a Wiki within a Wiki ] can be found here. ) Manga Siscon Ani to Brocon Imouto ga Shoujiki ni Nattara ''is a 48 chapter manga created, written, and drawn by Haruka Hano. It is in the style of 'Slice of Life' manga, and follows the romantic lives between two teenagers, a blood related brother and sister. The entire series was published in the magazine Cycomics, from Nov. 2017 to present. The manga finished with the last chapter in Dec. 2019. Ritsu Fukami and Uta Fukami are blood-related brother and sister. However, to spite their high school classmates, they agree to " pretend " to be unrelated boyfriend and girlfriend, to become teenage lovers, and to begin to date one another and go to romantic places together as a couple. Are they only going to 'pretend'? Really? Fer-real? One sunny afternoon, ten years ago, 7 year old Ritsu and 5 year old Uta recited 'Wedding Vows' ( at least as best as they could remember from looking at their parent's Wedding Album ) to one another. But that was just childhood play---right ? Ten years later Ritsu attends a co-ed high school, whereas Uta attends an all-girls high school. They have happy lives, live with their natural mother and father, and have separate rooms upstairs in their home. However, they both are avid gamers, and spend a lot of time in each other's rooms playing all manor of video games, both against each other, as well as team play against the computer. When a karaoke social gathering brings Ritsu and a 'beach bunny' high school girl together, it becomes, for the girl, Ami, 'love at first sight'. And now with her 'gun sights' set directly at Ritsu, he tries to extricate himself from Ami's constant attention and admiration. Quite by accident, Ritsu is 'backed into a corner', during a social gathering; wherein he boldly states to the mixed group of high school friends that hang together, that he already has a 'girlfriend'. When pressed for proof, Ristu shows everyone a sexy picture on his iphone of his sister, Uta, claiming that she is his 'girlfriend'. And soon when that revelation is dropped onto Uta, that she is now his girlfriend ( the schoolmates know that Ritsu has a blood-related little sister, but they don't know what she looks like ), she, with a dreamy and surreal expression on her face, passionately agrees ! So begins the double life of Uta and Ritsu, 'normal siblings' at home, but 'boyfriend and girlfriend, noticeably romantic and erotic lovers' out in public ! Family >>>>>>SPOILER AHEAD<<<<<< Uta and Ritsu live in a very stable, loving, happy family, and are well taken care of. The father possibility is a salaryman, or an owner of a small business. As such, he provides for all of his families needs, as well as making time to be with and socialize with the family. The mother appears to be a stay-at-home mom, who enjoys the housekeeping duties, especially cooking from scratch to provide nutritious meals for the family. When the children were young, the loving parents apparently taught both of them a high moral code, such that the two siblings never departed from it and always kept an acceptable behavior between themselves. Father dearly loves his children, but is completely clueless as to the closeness, and now shipping that is occurring between Uta and Ritsu. Later in the series when it finally hits him that his two offspring are romantically involved, he becomes resentful, and disenfranchises the both of them. Mom is a little more perceptive, and has noticed over the years that Uta really looks up to her older brother, and admires him greatly. This is why mom arranged for Uta, when she graduated from middle school, to attend an all-girls high school, separate from the school that Ritsu attends. However, mom does not know the full extent of the romantic shipping that the two siblings have begun to enjoy with one another, first 'pretending' and then their passion for one another gradually becoming very, very real. Later, when father becomes distant from the two siblings, mom seems to have 'come around' to maintaining workable ties with them, and seemingly accepts that fact that they are romantically in love with one another, both now and forever. Uta Fukami, the Sister '''Romanji' Uta Fukami Appearance Uta is of average size and height for a typical teenage girl, although a little on the thin side. Her features are pale and slender giving her a 'china doll' look. She has a round face with huge anime girl eyes and long, sexy eyelashes. Her eyebrows are high up on her face, giving her for the most part a pleasant expression. Her eye color is pink to pale mauve. She frequently blushes to that of a deep red. It seems that Uta has never cut her hair, for now it is very long, down almost to her knees. It is jet black and glistens with shiny silver highlights. She has always worn it in twin tails. She always wears a cat hair clip on the left side of her hair bangs that cover her forehead. Her skin tone is whitish to pale beige and very even all over. Given Uta's all over thinness, she has a smaller than average sized bust, making her look somewhat younger and childlike. She has slender arms and small hands, a narrow waist, somewhat narrow hips, and extra long, slender legs with small feet. Uta likes to dress well. In her childhood, she wore typical little girl fashion. In her early teens, she went with classy casual, mostly wearing a shirt or sweatshirt hoodie, a mini-skirt or shorts, and casual shoes. With all her outfits, Uta would wear black thigh-high stockings. However, for her First Date with Ritsu, her fashion tastes took a dramatic shift to that of wearing a little girl's style party dress. Thereafter, she continued to wear mostly cute dresses. Another fashion shift, more like an earthquake, came when she prepared for a date with Ritsu by wearing a sexy, erotic adult-oriented style cocktail dress and super spike heels. As her romance for Ritsu continued to grow, she settled on mostly wearing the outfits that he likes to see on teenage girls, namely cute short-hemline dresses or a nice blouse and a mini-skirt. Personality Although at times at odds with her parents, Uta' personality is such that it reflects well of the care and interest her parents had in her and her brother. This, among many other things, by teaching the two of them a high moral standard to live by. Uta always abides by that excellent moral code. This led to fine qualities being ingrained into her personality. Such as obedience. Uta has always deferred to following the tenets of her father and mother, of her older brother, and doing what is expected of her in school and in the community. She has her own bedroom, which she keeps clean and in good order. She is praised for her academic achievements. Uta has a trusting personality. Her and her mom are very close. But Uta never lets on to anyone how close she is to Ritsu. Uta is peaceful. She is and has been at peace with her family and friends. She also has the capacity to care for and to emphasize with her friends. This has lead her to develop a strong loyalty to her friends at school. They enjoy each other and being together. To a degree, Uta is self-sacrificing. She helps out around the house, and takes on extra after-school projects. Uta is not extravagant, but gets along with what is provided to her, and what she is able to secure for herself. One supposedly negative 'mean streak' in Uta's personality is her absolute love, devotion, and admiration of her older brother, Ritsu. This to such an extent that she could be said to have a 'brocon' ( brother complex ) facet to her personality. Her school friends know about her relationship with her brother, but have no idea how deep and overwhelming it really is. Mom did notice a while back when she was a child, but also does not know how deep it goes nowadays. That is why mom had Uta attend an all-girl's high school, to keep her daily school life separate from Ritsu's school life. This deep devotion of Philia Love, kept hidden all of her years, is why Uta so readily agreed to 'pretend' to become Ritsu's girlfriend. Her secret was now being gradually uncovered, and she felt so good about that, despite what others think, say, or do about it ! Uta's Story U Ritsu Fukami, the Brother R Where to Find the Romantic Siblings A complete Mini-Wiki about the manga Siscon Ani to Brocon Imouto ga Shoujiki ni Nattara and a complete chronicle of the story of the Fukami Family Siblings ( a Wiki within a Wiki ) can be found here. Category:Siblings